The present invention relates in general to compartment door latches in automotive vehicles, and, more specifically, to systems, methods, and devices for preventing a glove box door from opening in an impact.
Injury from a crash event may be mitigated by active bolsters, padding, and/or airbags located at the glove box. In mitigating an impact, it is beneficial for the glove box door to remain closed and latched during, and immediately following, the impact.
In frontal impact crashes, a passenger's knees may impact the glove box door and force it to deform. Likewise, deformation may occur due to airbag or bolster expansion forces. This deformation, which is centered on the inner door where the latch is attached, sometimes causes the latch rods to retract and may potentially allow the glove box door to open. In many glove box door latch systems, the mechanism for maintaining the glove box in a closed position may be detrimentally affected by bolster or airbag deployment, by sudden passenger contact, or by other forces during a crash.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices, methods, and systems for maintaining the glove box door in a closed configuration during automobile collisions.